In Respect of the Beauty of Rocks
by merryfortune
Summary: Corrin treats Mozu to a relaxing afternoon picnic where they come to discuss some of Mozu's more physical imperfections and insecurities.


**In Respect of the Beauty of Rocks**

It was wondrous how a moment of serenity could cloud the conflict. On this summery, early afternoon in a rollicking field, it felt like the war was over; or, better yet, had never begun but that was an idealistic pretence. No matter how soft the grass or how sweet the warm breeze sings in choir with rustling trees, the effect of war was forever in root in Mozu's mind.

However, as Corrin takes her and they retreat into an afternoon of peace, perhaps Mozu can brighten up and reign in the insidious loneliness and insecurity that has come with the war. At least something good – something pure – has come from the horrors Mozu has seen.

That little something pure being a friend, an ambition, a whole army turned into a family, and now: a lover whom she will cherish forever and always for her wife, Corrin, had reopened up the world to Mozu and they will explore together. Be it hand in hand, or with blades and weapons.

Corrin lays out a rug and Mozu kneels down on it. They rest their backs against the trunk of a mighty tree and snuggle in together. Corrin takes Mozu's hand and Mozu leans into Corrin's side as she much taller and she exudes the safety Mozu craves. Mozu smiles earnestly.

'I love you, Corrin.' Mozu whispers.

'I love you to, my beautiful wife.' Corrin replies.

Mozu flushes. 'Shucks, I ain't that pretty.'

'Nonsense.' Corrin straightens up. 'You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen and I have met many pretty women in my time. Yet, you remain the prettiest of them all.'

'For example… your sisters are way prettier than I.' Mozu argued.

'They are prettier than you, yes.' Corrin relented but Mozu caught her gaze and there was something mischievous about the glint in her scarlet eyes. It was unlike Corrin to surrender so easily and then her lips quirked upwards and she was stifling her excitement.

Gods, Mozu thinks to herself, what kinda trouble have I invited myself into?

'Yes, Sakura and Hinoka, Elise and Camilla, are prettier than you however, they are prettier than you in the way they can only be pretty. The way in which you are beautiful is not the way in which they are beautiful so it's hard to compare. For, um, example. Look at the sky: isn't it gorgeous? All those blues and it's so big! It's beautiful but let's look at those wild flowers. They're tenacious and colourful. They're beautiful too but not in the way the sky is beautiful…. I think you are beautiful, Mozu: just in a quiet, unassuming way.'

Corrin paused a moment and her eyes wandered as she prepared her next piece of prose for Mozu. She tapped her chin and then her eyes lit up with an idea.

'Whilst your beauty may not be like that of the sky's or that of the wildflowers', I think you're beauty is more like an ore. A rock that catches the eye but has no value.'

'A rock?' Mozu's voice pierced Corrin's dialogue.

Corrin nodded, a teasing flash in her eyes. 'Exactly like a rock… at least, not until it has been smelted, until it has been broken in which the sparkling geode inside of it is revealed. Perhaps, you are beautiful like that: strong with a dazzling core; perhaps not the most traditionally beautiful outside but something hopelessly beautiful inside.'

'Oh! Jeez, Corrin, you got me all flustered now.' Mozu rambled. 'It was rude of me to be impatient and interrupt you like that…'

Her cheeks turned a light crimson hue. Mozu covered her face, a touch embarrassed but it only encouraged Corrin's affections further.

'D'aw, not at all my beautiful rock wife!' Corrin enthused.

Corrin flung her arms around Mozu and brought her into a tight hug.

'I was teasing you; I'm such a bad wife. I'm so sorry.' Corrin replied.

She rubbed her face against Mozu's. Eventually, her affection subsided but it lingered. She held onto Mozu's hand and laced her fingers over Mozu's. Neither were particularly silky women: hands hardened by weapons and war.

'I love you, Mozu. I truly do.' Corrin whispered.

She pecked Mozu's cheek: a smattering of freckles across a browning, rounded face. She smiled.

'No matter what, I will always love you and be there for you. My strongest desire is for peace. For Nohr, for Hoshido: for you. Be it peace of place… or peace of mind. I will level the greatest mountains for you, my beautiful and strong wife. I have nothing but admiration for how you conquer our enemies on the battlefield despite quaking at the legs. I love you.'

'I - I'm… I'm flabbergasted.' Mozu replied. 'No matter how often you tell me, it still hasn't sunken in but I love you and I love being with you. Your utter sincerity warms my soul to its most deepest depths. For you, I would charge through all of Nohr with my naginata and afterwards, return home with enough energy to make your favourite meals because I think love oughta be the little things.'

'Thank you, Mozu.' Corrin replied.

Mozu lifted her head. Her eyes shining and lips puckered. If Mozu was pretty like a rock but not pretty like the sky or flowers then Corrin was pretty like a sword: sharp, angular, and lethal but finely tempered and made of the strongest, palest steel.

'May I kiss you, Corrin?' Mozu asked; she sounded utterly starstruck.

'Always.' Corrin replied with a chuckle.

Mozu tenderly, awkwardly, cupped Corrin's lean face with her hand and Corrin leaned in. Though seated, their height differences remained. Mozu pressed her lips unto Corrin's which were dry and chapped. She kissed slowly; uncertain of her technique but continuing on boldly nevertheless.

Unlike Mozu who tried to have some semblance of elegance in her kissing - closed mouth, closed eyes, and was generally quite slow - Corrin was a little bit wilder; used to taking the lead. Even now, she was trying to incite something a tad sloppy; not even realising it. Her mouth was slightly open and she couldn't help but peek at how cute Mozu is with her puckered lips and furrowed brows concentrated solely on kissing Corrin and conveying her love for Corrin.

From the bottom of her heart, Corrin could swoon so, in respect of Mozu, she closed her eyes and tightened her lips. Though, she was spontaneous and a leader at heart, she allowed Mozu to be the one guiding them through this kiss.

It turned into something a little longer than their usual kisses but with no one around but the sunshine, it was hard not to.

Mozu removed her lips from Corrin's first. Corrin reared back and demurely narrowed her eyes. Her pupils were dilated; she looked a tad dazed. In love, actually.

'That was a wonderful kiss, my love, my beautiful wife.' Corrin replied.

'Thank you, Corrin, I love you too.' Mozu replied.

They held hands together and a breeze, warm and soft, whistled past. They snuggled in together and this was their world in its entirety, right now. No matter what. The threat of war and conflict separating them lurked at the misty, idealistic edges of their paracosm but for now, this afternoon of serenity shared between them was enough.

Corrin resolved that one day, every day would be like this: hand-in-hand, lips reddened with kisses, and no one to disturb them. And, perhaps, it would be like that for all folk in every land regardless of birthright or conquest.


End file.
